Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, more particularly relates to a backlight module and a display device comprising the backlight module.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has many advantages of, such as, thin body, low power consumption, low radiation, etc., thereby it has been widely used. Since a display panel itself of the liquid crystal display does not emit light, it is necessary to provide a light source with a backlight module for the display panel to display an image.
FIG. 1 is an illustrative local cross section view of a backlight module in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module comprises a backboard 1, a seal frame 2 provided in the backboard 1, a reflection sheet 3 provided on a bottom surface of the backboard 1, a light guide plate 4 provided on the reflection sheet 3, a diffusion sheet 6 provided on an upper surface of the light guide plate 4, a prism sheet 7 provided on an upper surface of the diffusion sheet 6, a light source assembly 5 provided between the light guide plate 4 and the seal frame 2, and a shading tape 8 attached on a circuit board 51 of the light source assembly 5. Both ends of the shading tape 8 are attached on the prism sheet 7 and the seal frame 2, respectively. A light emitted from a light source 52 of the light source assembly 5 passes through the light guide plate 4, the diffusion sheet 6 and the prism sheet 7 and is output from an upper surface of the prism sheet 7 to form a surface light.
After a large number of studies, inventors of the present application find that, if using the above backlight module, it is difficult to dissipate outside the heat generated by the light source 52. As a result, it increases the temperature of optical films adjacent to the light source 52 in the backlight module and decreases the luminous effect of the backlight module.